


Coda

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Post-Traffic Report (Song), Sad Ending, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), cw: smoking, traffic report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the 2021 February Ficlet Challenge prompt 4: Storm.Partially inspired by artwork by ktsghost on Instagram (they're very cool check them out).Poison had never seen a storm like this in the zones. In fact, they’d never seen a storm at all.
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137488
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Coda

The edges of the sky crackled with lightning, an ornate frame encasing gathering storm clouds. Snap. Flash. Foreboding darkness. Poison had never seen a storm like this in the zones. In fact, they’d never seen a storm at all. Apprehension swirled in their chest like the clouds that blocked out the sky, but they resolved to hide their unease. How long ago had Jet and Kobra left? An hour ago? Maybe three? Poison couldn’t even tell if it was still day. The sun had been barricaded by grey, prohibited from finishing its journey across the sky.

Ghoul sat on the hood of the Trans-Am, smoking, as he often did. But his hands shook ever so slightly, and he kept glancing at the horizon, though he tried to hide this. Poison willed themself to say something to him, anything, but their tongue stuck like lead in their mouth. They leaned stiffly against the car instead. The pair watched as, with a crack of lightning, the rain started in the distance. 

The silence between them was so stifling it made Poison’s skin itch. They chewed on the inside of their mouth anxiously and studied Ghoul, who was trying very hard not to look back at them. He fidgeted with the zip on his jacket. Up, down. Up, down. The sound grated Poison’s ears and they were fully prepared to slap him but Ghoul got up. Putting out his cigarette, Ghoul kicked on the radio with his foot. His boot left dusty track marks across the controls. Dr D’s voice crackled from the speaker, 

“~ _ fiZZZ~ looks like there’s plenty of rain coming, killjoys. I’ll stay on the air for as long as I can but ~fiZZZZZ~ we could have a snag with the power later. ~fiZZZ~ a bit of bad news from the zones, killjoys. Looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid got in a clash with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted ~fizZZ~” _

Poison slammed off the radio. They looked at Ghoul, eyes wide. 

“Shit.” was all he said. Poison’s breath caught in their throat and they tried desperately not to choke. 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _ The rain had finally caught up to them and it pattered like a military drum on the roof of the Trans-Am. Poison’s hair dye was running over their face in rivulets. It was cheap, semi-permanent red that was sure to stain but they barely even noticed it. 

Ghoul’s voice quivered. “So what do we do now?”

“Nothing. It’s over.”

Poison pushed their soaking hair from their face, letting the rain pour onto their skin. 

_ We lost. _


End file.
